Andre Jager
William Robinson is the first Green Ranger and the White Ranger in the fanfictional series Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers, the Red Zeo Ranger in Zeo: The Next Generation and the first Red Turbo Ranger in Turbo: The Next Generation. Biography While he was a freshman in high school, William and his family moved to St. Hugo. He entered a martial arts tournament and fought Reese to a tie 4-4, despite Reese being labeled St. Hugo’s finest artist" by the announcer, but the fight had earned him Reese’s respect. Alex later scared Bulk and Skull away when they were harassing Lizzie, who had become enamored by Alex at first sight and invited him to hang out with her and her friends. Lady Xanthia had noticed William’s fight with Reese and realized that there was potential in the young man. Therefore, she placed William under a spell, and using the secret sixth Power Coin - the Dragon Coin - she transformed him into the evil Green Ranger. William then traveled to the Command Center and put Theodore out of commission and downloaded a virus into TraiBot's programming. He then fought the Myth Rangers and defeated them. Being under Xanthia’s influence, William became very sullen and was even rude to Lizzie when she questioned where he had been. With the Rangers at their weakest, Xanthia decided that the time to attack was now. After William had defeated a squad of Putties without his powers, Xanthia gave him the Sword of Darkness, which not only enhanced his dark powers, but also acted as a catalyst for keeping him under her evil spell. She then had William transport Reese into the Dark Dimension, where he faced Goldar. William eventually took the honor from the Goldar and faced Reese himself. Reese managed to narrowly escape his grasp when the other Rangers teleported him out. While the Rangers were defending St. Hugo from Goldar, William entered the Command Center and attempted to sabotage it again. TraiBot placed him in a stasis lock, but he was freed by Xanthiw, who then made him grow. He then joined Goldar and Scorpina in fighting the Megazord, as Rita cast a spell to create an eclipse to remove the Megazord's power. The Megazord separated and the Dinozords fell under the earth. When the Rangers retreated into the Command Center, TraiBot revealed that the stasis lock the Green Ranger was kept in allowed his true identity to be revealed — that of William Robinson. Realizing that Xanthia’s spell was the reason for William’s strange behavior, Lizzie confronted him in the Youth Center, but he simply informed her that (along with knowing the other Rangers' identities) she and the other Myth Rangers would soon be destroyed. Utilizing his Dragon Dagger that he received from Xanthia, the Green Ranger summoned his own Zord, the Dragonzord, to destroy Angel Grove. In the meantime, TraiBot reestablished Theodore’s link with the dimension and the Megazord was recovered. Reese and the others managed to take down the Dragonzord and, when facing the Green Ranger, Reese destroyed the Sword of Darkness and freed William from Xanthia’s spell. When he came to, William realized all the damage he had done and felt terrible, but Reese assured him it was only because of Xanthia’s spell. William accepted the Rangers' offer to join them. With the Dragonzord on their side, the Rangers now had access to Dragonzord in Battle Mode, and eventually the powerful Ultrazord. At the Command Center, William accepted Theodore’s rules of being a Ranger, and even received a communicator from Baron. The team of five had turned into six, also making him the first ever Sixth Ranger. ' ' Initially, William stayed a loner. He would join the other Rangers in some activities, but often left to go to karate practice and other martial arts. As the battles increased, William became closer to the team and formed friendships with them. He admired Seamus’s sense of fun, Kelly’s dedication, and Baron’s intelligence. He also had a crush on Lizzie and the two eventually started dating. William’s friendship with Reese took a little longer to develop. In the beginning, William felt a sense of rivalry between him and Reese, as both were equally skilled at martial arts. He constantly tried to show up Reese in one manner or the other. Theodore was aware of the problem and sent the two on a mission to recover special blasters protected by the Zord called Titanus (who later becomes a powerhouse of the team) to defeat Xanthia’s Super Putties. It was there that William and Reese learned to work together. The two formed a deep bond and began teaching martial arts together as well as competing together. William imbibed a lot of Reese’s leadership skills which would help him down the long road ahead. William was eventually captured by Xanthia. The material that had encased William was actually some magic wax, which was linked to his Morphing powers. By turning the wax into a Green Candle, Rita was able to ensure that as the candle burned, his powers would slowly fade away, and when the candle burnt out, she would reclaim his powers for good. As the candle would burn faster if William was in its vicinity, Xanthia commanded Goldar to kidnap William and take him to the Dark Dimension where the candle would be kept. Goldar kidnapped William and brought him to the Dimension. However, William was able to grab Goldar's sword during their fight and sent himself back to Earth. Xanthia responded by sending a shape-shifting Cyclops monster after the Rangers. While the other Rangers went to retrieve the candle, William decided that he would fight the monster alone. Reese went into Xanthia’s Dark Dimension to stop the candle from burning but was unable to do so due to Goldar's intervention. With William using all his strength to fight the Cyclops monster, Reese and the Rangers had to return to help him, but the Green Candle quickly burned out. Before all was lost, Zordon told William to give his coin to another Ranger with a strong link to the Morphing Grid to prevent Xanthia from getting its powers. William chose to pass his Dragon Coin onto Reese. The Red Myth Ranger could now draw upon the remnants of the Green Ranger powers to use the Dragon Shield in battle and the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord. William said his goodbyes to the teammates, but they assured William that he'd always be a Myth Ranger in spirit. William assured Reese that it wasn't his fault for not retrieving the Green Candle, as he tried his best to. Even though William was no longer the Green Ranger, he still managed to stay friends with the rest of the Rangers and maintained his relationship with Lizzie. During Parent's Day at the Youth Center, Xanthia decided to trap all the Rangers' parents in her Dark Dimension. She then put a spell on Baron to have him give her the Dragon Dagger. Xanthia and her minions told the Rangers that they would trade their parents for their Power Coins. Reluctantly, the Rangers agreed, but Xanthia and Goldar double-crossed them and sent the Dragonzord on a violent rampage in the city. When it seemed like there was no hope left, Reese revealed his own deception: though he gave up his Tyrannosaurus coin, he secretly kept the Dragon Coin. When William came to the Youth Center and found the place deserted, he was immediately teleported to the Command Center and was debriefed about the situation. He agreed to help, but with his powers completely gone, William had to accept an enormous power boost from Theodore, and he became the Green Ranger once again. He was teleported to where Goldar guarded the coins and proceeded to fight him and the Putties. The Dagger and Coins were protected by a strange energy, but William retrieved the Dagger to stop the rampaging Dragonzord and the Coins before he was teleported away. It turned out that by reaching into the force field energy while wearing the Green Ranger powers, it gave William a major energy boost. He learned that the powers were only temporary and that they would run out eventually, but William still chose to be an active Ranger. Returning to the team, William helped the Rangers in fighting various monsters. Though Zordon cautioned him about his limited power supply, William always was battle ready if called upon. He no longer kept a low profile and became more dependent on the Rangers, helping to unify the team. William also began to do more activities with the Rangers, such as martial arts teaching with Reese, basketball, and football. However, all his happiness would change when a new villain, Jimmy, emerged. Determined to succeed where Xanthia failed, Jimmy swore that he would put an end to the Myth Rangers once and for all. When the Dinozords appeared to be no match for Jimmy’s power, Theodore charged them to become Thunderzords. With William not having enough energy for his own Thunderzord, Jimmy realized the Green Ranger was the team's weakest link and soon began to target him specifically. Tommy continued on as best he could, but he soon began to have bad dreams about losing his powers. Lord Zedd was behind the bad dreams. In one instance, he captured Tommy and placed him under an evil spell, and had him lure the Rangers into calling on the Sword of Power for Zedd's monster, Robogoat. Tommy, with the other Rangers, called upon the sword and then snatched it from them. Taunting the other Rangers, he left and gave the sword to Goldar. Once he gave up the sword, the spell was broken. Tommy could not believe what he had done. He tried to retrieve the sword himself, but Robogoat weakened his powers by a lot. The Rangers managed to defeat Goldar and Robogoat and regain control of the sword. The Green Dream In his heart, Tommy knew that each day could be his last day as a Ranger. Despite the continuous draining of his powers, Tommy always chose to fight alongside the other Rangers. He would rather help his friends and lose his powers than keep them and do nothing. Although he showed tremendous courage, he always felt that the end of the Green Ranger was near. Unfortunately, he was right. One day, William was confronted an image of himself that warned him of Geric’s future plans. Initially he didn't know what to make of it. Theodore also told William that every attempt to permanently restore William’s powers was a failure; no matter what, the Green Ranger powers would soon be completely depleted. Sure enough, William was captured again and had to battle Goldar after Geric’s monster, Turbanshell, had drained his powers. As Goldar showed William visions of him as the powerful Green Ranger, William hung his head. With Goldar mocking him, William knew he would never let Goldar get the best of him again and sprung a surprise attack on Goldar. Finding the object - which turned out to be his communicator - his image had told him about, William was whisked back to the other Rangers. Geric had kidnapped five teenagers and planned to use William’s powers to make them into Dark Rangers. As the area was guarded against the Rangers, William was the only one to go and destroy the crystal that held his powers. He succeeded, and used his powers for one last morph to destroy Turbanshell. William was saddened that the Green Ranger powers were now truly gone forever, but he had known that this time would eventually come. To gain some perspective, he went to his uncle's cabin near the lake to spend the school break. After a week at his uncle's cabin, William sent a letter to the rest of the Rangers to announce that he was coming home. While swimming at the lake one afternoon, a beam of light surrounded William and he was teleported to the Command Center. Theodore and TraiBot revealed their plans to him of creating a new Ranger, and because this Ranger would be created from the White Light of Good, it would be impossible for the darkness to control him. William was the perfect candidate to take on the powers for his bravery and determination from his old Ranger days. When the other Rangers were teleported to the Command Center, William revealed himself to be the new White Mighty Morphin Myth Ranger. He would control the White Tigerzord with the help of his enchanted talking sabre Saba. William overestimated his powers at first and even lost control of the Tigerzord, but was quick to get back on his feet and was more careful with his powers. Upon his introduction to the rest of the team, Theodore announced that William would become the new leader of the Mighty Morphin' Myth Rangers. During a day of roller blading in the park, William, Liz, and Baron met and assisted three teens from Arcadia High - David Rogers, Joey Briggs, and Alexis Campbell - in helping save their teacher's infant son as he and his stroller almost went down a hill. They quickly made friends with the new teens and were later surprised when they won a ninja tournament. When the Teen World Summit came to St. Hugo, Reese, Seamus, and Kelly were chosen as representatives for the peace conferences in Switzerland. Their replacements turned out to be none other than the Rangers' three new friends. For the power transfer, William led the Rangers to a distant planet to retrieve the Sword of Light before Geric tried to destroy the planet with Serpentera. They succeeded in time; William used the sword while Reese, Seamus, and Alexis transferred their powers to David, Joey, and Alexis. William was sad to see his old friends go but glad that the new Rangers were here to help him. Plenty of adventures lay ahead. William lost his memories When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?, was turned back to a child Rangers Back in Time, tossed into a storybook Storybook Rangers, turned into liquid Wizard for a Day, and turned into a brick Another Brick in the Wall, but throughout it all William managed to keep his head cool. William is the captain of the football team at St. Hugo High School. He was also part of the basketball and baseball teams and also is a martial artist. Arsenal *Myth Morpher *'Dragon Dagger *''Dragon Shield'' *''Cannon'' *Dragonzord *Tigerzord *Saba Sword See Also *Yamato Tribe Knight Burai - His Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. *Kou of the Howling New Star - His Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. *Tsuruhime - His Sentai counterpart in Kakuranger. *Goro Hoshino - His Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. *Kyousuke Jinnai - His Sentai counterpart in Carranger. *Asuka - His Sentai counterpart in Abaranger. *Tommy Oliver - Equivalent in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2). *Tom Robinson - His clone and successor of the Green Ranger powers. *The White Stranger - His great-great-great-great grandfather. *David Rogers - The ranger that he replaced as the Red Ranger. *T.J. Johnson - The ranger that replaced him as the Red Turbo Ranger. Category:Heroes Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:Sixth Rangers Category:White Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Leaders Category:Black Rangers Category:Additional Rangers Category:Second-in-Command Category:Leaders who step down Category:Co-Captains Category:Rangers with multiple forms Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers (team) Category:Myth Rangers 3 Category:Next Generation Zeo Rangers Category:Next Generation Turbo Rangers Category:Myth Rangers 2 Category:Myth Rangers 1 Category:Characters who is good and evil